


Just One Day

by memvoir



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is self conscious but we all knew that, alternate ending?, does this count as angst, started writing this in the middle of the first season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memvoir/pseuds/memvoir
Summary: /I started writing this in the middle of the first season/ Let's say that Yuuri didn't make it to the Grand Prix Final; Victor is leaving Yuuri, having given up his place as his coach, but Yuuri will try to convince him to stay.





	1. Intro

I can feel everything around me coming down.  Everything I,  _we,_ worked so hard to build up.  I ruined our shot at making history.

We're back in Japan, Victor and I.  He's leaving so soon... We haven't even been back for a day, and he's packing to leave.  I don't want Victor to go... I can't let him go after we've come this far! He won't even look at me! It can't end this way.

I pull myself out from under my blanket fortress, barreling out of my room towards where Victor had been staying.  He was closing up the room, bags on the floor beside him, I halted to a stop.

"Victor!" I shouted at him, hands clenched into fists at my sides, holding a strong gaze at him.

Victor noticeably tensed up, not turning to face me.  He'd been struck frozen in place, I'd almost forgotten why I'd confronted him.  I hesitate before swallowing hard.

"I know you're disappointed in me, Victor..." I began, and heard a half choke noise come from Victor, but I continued.  "One day, Victor.  That's all I ask for.  One day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely short, but it's working as a sort of introduction to the whole fic, so hold in there! The rest of the chapters should be longer.
> 
> I PROMISE I AM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE
> 
> I'll have to test out a schedule, but for now I will try to upload a new chapter every Thursday or Friday until I finish this, I will put it in the notes if I make any changes!! 
> 
>  
> 
> My main tumblr: http://memvoir.tumblr.com/  
> Writing blog: http://nicklesffref.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the intro was so short, I decided I'd go and move into the story today too, I hope you'll all enjoy this fic!!

The air around us felt heavy; Victor hadn't moved yet, but I was shuffling uncontrollably.  Victor breathed a sigh, remaining in place.

"Yuuri..." he'd begun, but quickly cut himself off.  I reached out for him, my fingertips barely brushing his back before he moved up away from me.

"Victor..." I choked out, wincing at my voice cracking.  Victor's breath hitched, and he slowly turned to face me.  His face looked... hollow.  Dark circles around his eyes, which also looked a little puffy.  The way he looked at me now was empty.  I can't even imagine how he looked just days ago, happy and proud and...  _alive._ Seeing him like this, it hurt.

"I will give you one day, and at this time tomorrow, I will leave."  even the way he sounds isn't the same.  The usual boisterous and happy man I'd known for the last few months did not exist in the Victor standing before me now.

But I'll take any chance Victor will give me right now.  I nod, and start backing to my room.  "Meet me outside in ten minutes."  I say over my shoulder, running to my room; I can't waste any time.

Standing outside, I shuffle about in place.  What if Victor left while I was changing?  I tug at the collar of my shirt, zipping my coat up all the way.  I toe at the ground with my shoe, shake my leg, anything to occupy my mind.

"Yuuri." a voice calls, pulling me back into reality.  I look to my left, and Victor is standing there, expressionless.  Even now, he was beautiful.  I caught myself before staring for too long, but Victor had already tugged at his scarf uncomfortably.

"Come on." I state, starting to walk.  Victor falls into step beside me, hands shoved into his coat pockets.

The two of us didn't speak, even if I so dearly wished to. I occasionally glanced at Victor, though each time he held a stoic gaze forward.  I looked around as we walked, my eyes catching on a sign reading "Mount Kagamiyama" and a direction arrow.  I ponder the thought, mentally cancelling my initial plan and quickening my walking pace some.  I followed the signs pointing towards the peak.  Victor was still following, I could hear his slightly sparse breaths, he was trying to hide his fatigue.

"It's just up here."  I reassured him, turning my head back to look at him.  I approached the top and broke into a jog, going to the far end of the platform and shouting, "Watashi ni shōri o ataeru!" out towards the open sky.  Victor slowed as he got closer to the edge with me, folding his arms over his chest.

"You decided making me run, yelling, and showing me sights is how you're bidding me goodbye?" he commented, a slight teasing tone on the edge of his voice, thought mostly overtaken by his cold demeanor.  I leaned on the metal fence that separated me and falling.

"It's pretty up here." I avoided his previous statement, looking out over the seemingly endless bay.  Victor leaned forward onto the fence as well, only making a small noise in agreement.  We kept it silent for a while, just overlooking the view.  Victor spoke up first. 

"If you're just going to have me sit in the cold, I think I'll be on my way..." he spoke as he edged away, turning to leave.I jumped in panic, turning to face him.

"Victor, wait!" i yelled without meaning to.  Victor stopped and turned back to me, waiting.  "I thought coming up here would clear my head, give me more.. confidence."  I cleared my throat, "Yesterday," Victor's face went grim, "I was out of it.  I was so.. worried.  So afraid.  I kept thinking of everything that could go wrong, and so much of it happened.  My confidence, my chances, were nonexistent. And I'm sorry, Victor.  I really.." I took in a breath, my breathing shaky as I hold back the oncoming tears.  "I really wanted to do great.  Not for me, for you."  My breath staggered, and I wiped my eyes, tears streaking onto my cheeks.  I didn't dare look to Victor,  so I turned around and faced the bay again.  "It's getting dark out."  I steadied my voice, "We should go back to the inn."  I started walking back the way we'd come, assuming Victor had followed behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translation notes:  
> >"Watashi ni shōri o ataeru!" (私に勝利を与える ) meaning "Grant me victory!"
> 
>  
> 
> My main blog: http://memvoir.tumblr.com/  
> Writing blog: http://nicklesffref.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Victor and I were sat at a kotatsu, our respective dinners set before us.  Victor had katsudon, I had sashimi;.  I ate silently, the redness around my face having faded a little while ago.  Victor hadn’t eaten much, which was out of character for him, I thought he loved katsudon.  He had an intense look on his face, staring down at his meal.  Suddenly, he looked up at me.

“Why aren’t you eating katsudon?  It’s your favorite!” he shouted a bit rougher than he may have intended, he blushed some and returned focus to the table.  I smiled sadly, setting my hands in my lap.

“Because I haven’t won anything.” I whispered, mostly to myself.  I could feel the tears coming on again, and buried my face in my hands to hide it.  Victor made a noise of bewilderment, a look of slight shock and realization crossing over his features.  I stood from the kotatsu, starting to head back to my room.

“Yuuri, I-” Victor started, but I broke into a run before I could hear the end of his statement.  In my room, I shut the door roughly, pacing about in a circle.  Letting out a sigh, I opened my laptop and went into my music files.  Reluctantly, I opened the song that ruined me: “Yuri on Ice.”  I listened to it play, and returned to my blanket fortress, not bothering to remove the remainder of my clothes.

I laid there for what seemed like forever, the song repeating over and over again.  Eventually, I fell into a darkness, and I was asleep.

* * *

 

It was much warmer than when I’d fallen asleep.  I couldn’t move very well.  I heard a small snore, unlike my own, and opened my eyes.  It was very dark, and peacefully quiet.  I attempted to move, and something---no, someone on top of me stirred.  I froze in place.  The person on top of me rolled over, freeing me.  I rose, blindly making my way to a light source and turning it on.  I flinched at the sudden brightness, rubbing my eyes and allowing them to adjust before turning and bringing my gaze to the bed.  It was… Victor.  He was asleep, cuddling with my blankets.  I let out a soft sigh, smiling ever-so-slightly.  I walked about my room, straightening things up.  My computer had been shut, its surface had what looked to be small drops of water on it.  I used my shirt and wiped it dry.  I heard a noise behind me and turned around, just in time to see Victor sitting up, his hair messy and eyes still tired.

“Yuuri..” he mumbled out, before lying down again, instantaneously falling asleep again.

I shook my head, going by the bed and putting a blanket over Victor.  I stretched out some before leaving the room, making my way towards the baths.

* * *

 

I laid back in the water, breathing out a blissful sigh.  Closing my eyes, I let myself relax.  I don’t know how much time passed, but next thing I knew, I heard the splash of someone else entering the water.  I open my eyes, my vision impaired by the steam, only to have a face brought up close to mine.

“...Victor?” I questioned, squinting some in attempt to see more clearly.  A sleepy, smiling face was made out; I backed away, suddenly startled.

“Oh! Sorry, Yuuri.. Did I scare you?” he ran a hand through his hair, his features indistinguishable to my blind eyes.  “I’ve… eh, had some time to think.. And..” he stumbled for his words a bit, taking a hard swallow. “Yuuri… I want to stay. With you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't write chapters ahead of time this would have never gotten out because the show is honestly killing me right now
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying the fic!! Until next week☆
> 
>  
> 
> main blog: http://memvoir.tumblr.com/  
> writing blog: http://nicklesffref.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note before we start: I changed the skating order just a little for fic's sake, and I hope you all enjoy this last chapter!

I woke up in my room again.  There was no overly-warm presence this time, the only light coming from behind the curtained windows.  I went to sit up, and a sharp pain came to my head.  I winced, making a pained and uncomfortable noise.  I heard a shuffle outside my door, which was then flung open, a man falling in the doorway.  Oh, wait, that’s Victor.   _Wait._ Victor?

Victor pulled himself off of the ground, rubbing his head.  “Yuuri!  You’re awake…” he’d shouted, ending in an almost-whisper.  “Yuuri, you need to lay down.. Can’t make it even worse now.”  he smiled at me, sitting on the bed next to me.  “You probably can’t remember much.. You’ve been out for a while.”  Victor showed a sad smile, gently trying to ease me back into lying down.

“You.. I.. You’re not leaving?” i stayed sitting up, staring wide-eyed at Victor.  “Please, tell me everything I just went through wasn’t just a dream?  No… it’s good it was just a dream.” I looked down at my hands, tears forming in my eyes.  They fell, I shuffled some, only then noticing the gold ring adorning my finger.  “Victor, what’s this?” I questioned, staring at it.

Victor made a noise of surprise, hesitating some before placing his hand over mind.  His hand had a ring on it as well.  “You mean.. You don’t remember?” he breathed out, a slight hint of hurt on his voice.  “Hah.. well, the doctor did say you took it pretty hard.. Yuuri, we got engaged..” he paused, smiling.  I stared at him in disbelief, mouth slightly agape.  When I didn’t say anything, he brought a hand up and gingerly touched my cheek.  “Everyone was so worried, Yuuri.. Even Yurio, believe it or not.  Pichit calls every day hoping you’re up.  I’ll wait until you’re more on your feet to tell him, let you get your strength up first.”  he held his smile, letting out a single sigh.  “I, was so worried.”

I took a moment to process before asking, “Victor… What happened to me?  I don’t remember.. Anything that happened, no matter how much I think about it.  I _can’t_ remember.”  I was growing internally frustrated with myself, until Victor took my hand.

“I’ll tell you everything. Stop me, if it becomes too overwhelming.  Okay?”  I nodded in response to him, and he began.  “Okay, Yuuri.  We were there.  At the Grand Prix Final.  You weren’t as nervous, you seemed fearless.  Watching everyone perform, you were practically glowing.  Pichit was up first, your eyes never left the ice.  I think he beat his personal best, or he got very close… Either way, he owned the ice.” Victor paused to let out a mindful sigh, “Yurio went after.  He’s come so far from that first month in Japan.  I could tell everyone was moved by his performance.  You were on the verge of tears, I remember, because of how much he’s done, how much he’s improved.  Chris came and went.  His performances always tend to have an… energy.  About them.  He didn’t fail to bring that forward.  I think he was nervous, though.  Missed more landings than what’s normal for him.  I think he was disappointed in himself, but he kept on smiling.  Now, Otabek, he’s something else in the rink.  I don’t think anyone cheered louder than Yurio.  There’s so much emotion when Otabek is on the ice, it’s… beautiful.”  Viktor gave a thoughtful smile, tightening his hold on my hand.  “You were next.  You looked, beautiful, like always… You had the audience captivated from the start.  You were nailing it.  Everything was perfect.  I… I don’t know what happened.  No one does.  They looked back over some of the footage.  The way you landed one of your jumps, the blade on your skate didn’t hit correctly?  I’m sorry to say I don’t know all the detail.  But, you fell.  You hit your head on the ice, pretty hard… I think they even said something about minor cracks to the ice.”  Victor nervously chuckled.  “You’re still unscathed though.  Mostly.  A bruise on your cheek and a small concussion.  You were out for a couple of days.”  Victor was caressing my face, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.  “It’s nice, being able to see your eyes again.”  he said softly, holding his gaze with mine.

“This.. this is a lot to take on all at once,” I began, leaning into Victor’s hand. “But, I still failed.  My dream got that much right.”

“Dream? Yuuri, what are you talking about?”  Victor had a puzzled look cross his features, looking at me expectantly.

I swallowed, “I guess now it’s my turn for story time…” I said, and proceeded to explain everything that had happened to Victor.  He listened attentively, nodding occasionally and even having looks of anger cross his face.  When I finished, tears had welled up in my eyes, but Victor had wiped them before they could fall.

“Yuuri, I wish I could say I’ll make the bad dreams go away, but… I can’t.  I will say this: I’ll replace the bad dreams with a good reality.”  with that, Victor leaned in slowly, and locked his lips with mine.

Victor had only ever kissed me once before, a hard and fast kill.  This one was softer, more tender.  Victor pulled out of the kiss, the feel of it still lingering on my lips.

“We’ll make history together, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I'm not as proud as I could be about this fic, but I still hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. I'm aiming to write more in the future, hopefully of better quality than this... Thanks to all who read it still!!
> 
>  
> 
> main blog: http://memvoir.tumblr.com/


End file.
